Day by Day (Blue Valentine)
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Harapan Naruto tentang valentine. Tentang Sasuke yang dicintainya. For valentine yg masih lama. Mind to RnR?


**Day by Day (Blue Valentine)**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Kontes FF Nagisa Zappelin

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Rating: T

Genre: romance & hurt/comfort

**Day by Day (Blue Valentine)**

Perlahan.

Ketika hari demi hari berjalan merangkak dalam dekapannya yang hambar. Menggores kisi-kisi luka yang tak pernah ia mengerti. Rasa sakit itu datang tanpa sopan santun. Menggelikan. Dimana ia sering menemukan dirinya tersedu di tengah malam dengan napas sesak dan air mata yang menggumpal. Mendapati dirinya termenung dalam hamparan asa yang berkarat, kaku.

—ketika itu, Naruto memilih bersembunyi di bawah rinai hujan dan senyum yang menipu.

Dia tidak akan pernah lupa. Anak bodoh itu tak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat dimana Sasuke melesakkan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang tepat di paru-paru kanannya. Membuat dunia mengerut bersama sesak yang membutakan.

Bola chakra yang mengorbit di telapak tangannya hanya mampu menjangkau dahi itu. Dahi yang sempat menolak ikat kepala berlambang desa daun yang selalu ia banggakan. Hanya mampu menggoresnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sederajad dengan pemilik pelindung kepala itu.

Anak bodoh itu tak akan pernah melupakan saat dimana diam-diam kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan Sasuke menunduk di atas wajahnya. Bersama gemerisik rintik hujan yang dingin, pelindung kepala itu terlepas.

Anak itu telah berubah, si angkuh dan sok keren itu telah melepas cangkangnya. Meninggalkan Naruto kecil yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika perlahan Sasuke meninggalkannya yang tergeletak di bawah air terjun lembah akhir.

Saat itu, Naruto kecil masih belum menyadari apa yang ia rasakan ketika sesak di hatinya muncul bersama kilatan petir yang menembus paru-paru miliknya.

Naruto hanya mengingat tetes-tetes hangat yang jatuh di atas pipinya. Bersama rintik hujan yang dingin. Namun semua tiu tak cukup untuk menyambung kembali benang-benang merah yang telah terputus.

Naruto melihat Sasuke kecil yang menangis tepat di hadapannya.

Derap-derap langkah Sasuke yang terseok. Lumpur-lumpur lembah akhir yang terciprat bersama hembusan napas Naruto yang mulai tak beraturan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya. Menatapnya dalam gelap, mendung. Sekali lagi, ia seolah melihat Sasuke kecil yang cerewet tengah menangis memeluk ibunya.

Tapi itu hanya imaji. Bersama deru napas yang kakofoni dan aroma kemarahan, Naruto tak mampu lagi bergerak. Bahkan sekedar mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh. Hanya menjadi titik yang bergerak di kerimbunan hutan. Kali ini Naruto yang menangis.

Setelah itu, semua gelap. Hanya cahaya putih dan gambaran dirinya melepas ikatan bersama Sasuke. Menderu bagai hujan yang menghujami wajahnya.

Naruto kecil kehilangan.

Sekarang semua telah berubah. Dia bukan lagi Naruto kecil yang selalu ketakutan tiap musuh menghadang. Bukan lagi Naruto kecil yang banyak bicara tanpa ada aksi yang jelas. Bahkan ia lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Dan dia bukan lagi Naruto kecil yang tak mampu mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

Hari demi hari datang seperti hantu. Menumbukkan hatinya pada perasaan rindu yang lebih. Bukan rindu sebagai teman ataupun rival, tetapi kerinduan yang tak bernama.

Karena Naruto tak mau menamainya.

Dia telah tumbuh dewasa. Bersama rasa rindu yang mengkilapkan pelindung kepala yang selalu ia selipkan di saku jaket hitam kesayangannya. Memeluk, menggenggam ikat kepala itu tanpa ada yang tahu.

Bahkan pemiliknya yang sudah lama pergi.

" Hari ini kau ada misi Naruto-kun?" Sakura memasuki apartemennya yang berantakan dengan senyum seperti biasa. Derap langkah seperti biasa. Ini semua terlalu biasa setelah tiga tahun Sasuke meninggalkan timnya.

" Kurasa tidak. Hokage tak memanggilku." Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan mempersilakan sang tamu duduk. Dengan gesture tangan yang bergerak di udara, Sakura menahannya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur dan tak lama kemudian suara air yang dipanaskan terdengar di telinga Naruto.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Naruto.

" Ah, tidak, Sakura-chan. Kau buat apa?"

" Hanya minuman hangat di musim semi."

Diam-diam Naruto memasukkan pelindung kepala itu di dalam laci lemarinya. Berharap Sakura tak melihat Naruto masih menyimpan benda dari orang yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuh mereka berdua. Dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura. Tapi Naruto mengerti.

Sangat-sangat mengerti.

Karena Sasuke kecil tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

" Tumben sekali Sai tidak mengekormu?" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Penuh paksaan.

" Dia sudah lebih dulu masuk rumah sakit. Salah sendiri selalu mengekorku, dan tadi aku membuat rusuknya retak lagi."

" Kurasa ia harus jauh-jauh darimu agar tak mati muda."

Sakura terkikik pelan, bukan rahasia lagi jika pada faktanya sai menyukai Naruto dalam konteks lain. Mungkin sama seperti perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke.

" Kuharap juga begitu." Sakura menaruh dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja, berhadapan dengan si blonde yang memainkan jemarinya.

" Tapi ku rasa Sai mengekormu karena aku, iya kan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memainkan bibir cangkirnya.

" Aku tahu, karena itu, aku harus selalu menghajarnya. Agar kau tetap pada perasaanmu. Kau masih menunggunya, kan?"

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lama. " Aku tak tahu. Semua ini sudah melebihi batas dimana aku masih bisa menunggu."

Sakura bangkit lalu mencengkeram bahu Naruto. gadis itu tersenyum paksa. " Kau percaya pada perasaanmu, kan?"

Naruto terdiam, menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkepal di sisi kursi. Menghindari sesak yang mendera dada. Bukan, bukan karena ia lelah menunggu. Sama sekali bukan. Tetapi lebih pada perasaan sesal. Ketika ia harus memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Ketika ia memaksa Sakura—secara nonverbal—untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

" Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tahu, kau juga mencintainya. Bahkan sejak dulu sebelum aku memiliki perasaan yang sama."

" Bagiku, semua rasaku telah menghilang bersama Sasuke yang sudah berkali-kali hampir membunuhku. Aku memang menantinya untuk pulang, tapi menanti untukmu." Ucapnya pelan sembari melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto hanya menghela napas berat kemudian berpaling.

" Maafkan aku."

" Jangan pikirkan. Oh iya, aku harus kembali menemui Tsunade-sama."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju pintu. " Titip salamku untuk hokage."

" Baiklah. Oh ya, Naruto-kun, beberapa lagi hari kasih sayang, kau mau hadiah apa dari teman-temanmu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. " Ku rasa aku belum memikirkannya."

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. " Kuharap kau cepat menentukan, agar kami bisa bertukar kado denganmu."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan derit pintu yang ia tutup. Mata safir itu menyendu. Ia menutup pintunya pelan kemudian bersandar di daunnya.

" Aku ingin dia pulang." Ucapnya lirih bersama air mata yang mendesak.

Derit lantai kayu yang kakofoni, dan gemerisik daun bambu sering kali menjadi alunan lagu penyambutan ketika ia datang. Bercak-bercak darah yang masih ada—sekalipun sudah sangat sulit dibedakan dengan noda lantai—membuatnya tersenyum samar, pedih. Bangunan-bangunan tradisional tak berpenghuni bernama kompleks perumahan Uchiha, kini menjadi rumah keduanya, di Konoha.

Bukan tanpa alasan ketika pemuda mencolok itu memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di kompleks perumahan klan elit Konoha itu. Tak peduli bercak-bercak darah dan anomali suasana yang bisa berubah dan mencekiknya sewaktu-waktu. Meskipun terkadang suara jeritan, rintihan entah dari mana dapat ia dengar ketika kantuk mulai menyerang dan malam mulai menggelincir.

Rumah-rumah ini adalah neraka.

Neraka yang membuat Konoha kehilangan klan kuat mereka. Neraka yang membuat Naruto harus selalu menunggu. Menunggu dalam harap pada generasi Uchiha terakhir yang masih tersisa. Sasuke. Naruto tak bisa berhenti berharap suatu saat pemilik iris hitam itu datang walau hanya untuk menghinanya. Naruto membiarkan dirinya larut dalam harapannya sendiri. Menumpukan air matanya pada kamar sempit yang bersih tanpa noda darah mengering.

Kamar itu milik Sasuke.

Hari demi hari membawanya, mengalir. Tanpa dapat ia hidari. Tidak sama sekali ketika sekarang ia bukan lagi ninja lemah. Ia pantas berharap suatu saat tangan kecilnya dapat mengikat kembali Sasuke. Dalam harapan yang berbeda. Menggenggam telapak tangan yang dingin itu sebagai sesuatu yang hanya dia yang memiliki.

Jika ia hitung, entah sudah hari kasih sayang yang keberapa saat Naruto menemukan dirinya terduduk di atas patung Hashirama. Menggenggam sebatang makanan manis bernama coklat. Menanti dan berharap jika ia dapat melihat pemilik petir-petir yang pernah menembusnya datang dan tersenyum. Ia rasa itu mustahil.

Coklat itu ia bawa untuk kemudian dijatuhkan ke dalam air terjun, bersamaan.

Pada pemikirannya yang skeptic, dimana saat Naruto mendapati Sasuke hampir membunuh Sakura, ia tak bisa membenci pemuda itu. Ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam dalam kilat kebencian, Naruto tak dapat menemukan bahwa Sasuke membenci dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya dijadikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk membenci Konoha dan semua hal yang ada di dalamnya.

" Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Naruto tak pernah mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum begitu tenang saat Sasuke menusuknya dengan kalimat itu, dulu.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta, hipotesisnya.

Malam ini, kembali mendapati dirinya termenung. Di balik jendela kamar Sasuke yang kusam dan berdebu. Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Membiarkan anomal-anomali suasana itu datang seolah menjadi nyanyian yang biasa.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bayangan berambut putih melintas salah satu dahan pohon di hadapan jendela kotor itu.

" Kau di sini lagi, Naruto?" Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di atas dahan pohon besar tepat di hadapan Naruto.

" Ya, seperti biasa. Semua ini terasa seperti rutinitas bagiku, sensei." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

" Aku mengerti."

" Sensei, apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Apa dia akan lebih berhasrat untuk membunuhku ketika ia tahu bahwa aku, seorang laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya?"

Naruto dapat melihat Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker gelapnya.

" Tak ada yang salah. Kurasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu, jika ia tak menyukaimu, mungkin dulu ia sudah membuatmu mati di lembah akhir." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum, merasakan ada angin segar melewati ulu hatinya. " Aku hanya ingin dia pulang. Sekalipun nanti aku harus mati setelah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku ingin melihat Sasuke sebagai orang yang dulu, bukan Sasuke yang sekarang."

Kakashi melompat kemudian bersandar di dinding dengan keki menginjak atap. " Kau tak perlu mati untuk membuatnya tahu apa yang ada dalam hatimu." Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

" Dia ingin sekali membunuhku."

" Kau bukan ninja lemah lagi, Naruto. Ingat, kau bisa melawannya dan membawanya pulang nanti. Dengan caramu sendiri."

" Kuharap aku bisa." Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya tanpa menatap mata Kakashi yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

" Aku harus pergi, Iruka menungguku." Pamit Kakashi kemudian melompat meninggalkan Naruto.

" Berikan salamku padanya." Teriak Naruto mengiringi langkah Kakashi menembus malam.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian berbalik dan menutup jendela itu perlahan. Menimbulkan derit yang samar. Ia tersenyum.

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mencintai orang seangkuh Sasuke?

Hari kasih sayang. Bolehkah ia meminta?

Dapatkah Sasuke datang untuknya yang rindu? Untuk mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Membiarkan jemari-jemarinya menaut pada jemari kurus dan dingin milik Sasuke.

Ikatan itu terlalu berharga untuk dapat ia lupakan. Bahkan ia rasa ia belum bisa melepaskan ikatan itu—secara sepihak—untuk melupakan Sasuke.

Hari demi hari, Naruto tak bisa berhenti. Dari segenap pemikirannya tentang Sasuke. Tentang pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya ketika di akademi.

Ia tahu, suatu saat ia akan beradu kunai dengan pemuda itu. Mendentingkan aroma luka yang terpendam lama. Naruto tahu pasti. Hanya saja ia tak berani memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika kunai-kunai itu saling menggores kulit satu sama lain. Ketika petir-petir milik Sasuke kembali menembusnya dan mungkin bola chakra miliknya mengenai perut Sasuke. Karena ikat kepala pemuda itu ada di tangannya. Tak ada yeng perlu ia gores lagi, karena sejak pertarungan itu, Naruto sudah berhasil membuktikan ucapannya sendiri.

Dalam malam-malam yang dingin dan gelap. Bersama derit jendela yang terbuka dan gemerisik bambu, Naruto masih mempu menguatkan dirinya untuk mendekap ikat kepala itu erat. Begitu erat hingga ujungnya menggores telapak tangannya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka penantiannya yang tak kunjung memiliki akhir.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dalam hambar.

Kali ini lagi, berdiri di atas patung Hashirama. Menggenggam sebatang coklat dingin. Angin semilir menerpa jubah yang ia kenakan. Jubah yang sama saat melawan Pain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto menatap nanar pada bekas retakan yang ia buat bersama Sasuke.

Kenangan lama.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memilih tak datang saat Sakura mengundangnya di acara tukar kado bersama teman-temannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terduduk lemah. Melepaskan bungkusan coklat itu. Membiarkannya membeku bersama angin dingin musim semi, peralihan dari musin dingin.

Perlahan mata safir itu mengeluarkan segala bebannya. Beban yang ia tanggung selama ini. Membiarkannya membasahi tanah lembab itu. Menghasilkan bercak-bercak yang samar.

" Aku merindukanmu Sasuke..." bisiknya pada udara yang hampa. Membiarkannya terbawa bersama angin yang menusuk.

Naruto terlalu lama berharap. Ia telah menyerahkan segalanya pada harapan yang sekian lama menggantung tanpa mencapai puncaknya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Terisak, Naruto membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan. Menyembunyikan air mata yang semakin deras bersama tiap bulir-bulir air yang membasahinya. Semua terasa sangat sulit untuk dapat ia terima. Ketika ia tertohok pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang selalu ia harapkan tak pernah datang. Tak pernah pulang. Ia telah kehabisan cara untuk terus berjuang, melawan hasrat untuk berhenti dan menyerah.

" Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah lelah." Naruto memainkan ujung jubahnya yang tergerai bebas.

" Aku terlalu..hiks..merindukanmu..hiks...pulanglah Sasuke...aku sangat merindukanmu."

Hanya pemikiran-pemikiran yang munafik ketika ia memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia hanya pemuda lemah. Di hadapan Sasuke, ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan perasaannya sendiri.

" Apa kau selemah ini, Naruto?"

Isaknya terhenti bersama kepalanya yang tertoleh patah-patah. Mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon di dekatnya.

" Sasuke.." mata safir itu membulat. Tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sendiri.

" Ternyata kau tetap bodoh seperti biasa. Tak berguna." Nada ejekan itu seakan menembus dada Naruto.

Bukan, bukan ini yang ia harapkan ketika pemuda itu datang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bukan penghinaan seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke yang tengah berdiri angkuh. Menghinanya dalam tatapan tajam, seperti dulu.

Dia belum berubah.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, penuh luka. Menatap pemilik iris hitam itu setelah menghapus jejak air matanya secara kasar.

Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja berteriak dan meminta pemuda itu untuk tinggal. Menunjukkan betapa ia sangat merindukannya. Tapi bukan begitu caranya, ia ingin Sasuke pulang dengan sendirinya. Bukan atas paksaannya. Bukan atas kunai-kunai yang berdenting untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih ungul antara mereka.

Naruto sama sekali tak ingin membawa Sasuke dalam keadaan luka berat dan hampir mati. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senang hati tanpa paksaan apapun. Selama ia masih mampu bertahan dalam pandangannya.

Ketika langit kembali menggelap dan hujan kembali turun, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

Jika ini mimpi, ia harap ia tak pernah terbangun selamanya.

Kenyataannya, Sasuke memang ada di hadapannya. Dalam wujud nyata sebagai pemuda dewasa dengan kimono ungu gelap seperti saat mereka bertemu. Tapi Naruto tak dapat melihat Sasuke sebagai Sasuke kecil yang ia kenal dulu. Dalam kabut dendam yang masih membelenggunya.

Sasuke masih gelap, dan Naruto tak yakin ia bisa memberi cahaya pada kegelapan itu.

Sekali lagi bibir plum itu tersenyum miris. " Rupanya kau, Sasuke. Sudah lama berada di sini?"

" Apa itu suatu hal yang penting hingga aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, usuratonkachi?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap air terjun. Membiarkan hujan dan deru air terjun menjadi alunan dalam kebisuan mereka.

" Terserah kau saja."

Ia menutupi air matanya. Ia menutupi keinginannya untuk berhambur ke arah pemuda angkuh itu. Toh, Sasuke terlihat sama sekali tak menganggapnya.

" Hn.."

" Apa kau sudah selesai dengan balas dendammu? Apa masih ada orang lain lagi yang ingin kau bunuh, Sasuke?"

" Ada."

" Siapa orang malang itu?"

Naruto dapat melihat katana yang terselip di pinggang Sasuke berkilat.

" Kau..!"

Trang..!

Hanya denting kunai dan katana yang berbenturan yang akhirnya menandai pertemuan mereka sejak sekian lama. Bersama deru hujan yang semakin menjadi. Naruto seolah dapat melihat gambaran dirinya yang masih kecil bertarung dengan Sasuke. Saling merapal jurus, saling melempar shuriken. Naruto tak dapat menghentikan tangannya untuk terus bergerak, menahan hujaman katana milik Sasuke yang teraliri oleh petir.

Ini seperti déjà vu.

Di sela-sela denting kunai yang kakofoni itu, semua tergambar jelas. Dirinya yang masih anak-anak, tengah bertarung melawan Sasuke. Bertarung untuk mengikat kembali benang merah yang terputus. Kali ini ia kembali melakukannya. Dalam keadaan yang sama, dan tempat yang sama, Naruto merasa bahwa ini memang sudah takdirnya.

" Apa ini tujuanmu datang ke Konoha, Sasuke? Apa hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa mengakhiri seluruh dendammu itu? Apa hanya dengan ini? Jawab aku Sasuke..!" ucap Naruto di selal-sela pertarungan mereka.

" Aku memang harus membunuhmu..!"

" Kenapa?! Kau harus dengarkan aku..!" Naruto masih berteriak-teriak menghindari serangan Sasuke yang semakin tak terkendali.

" Tak ada yang perlu ku dengarkan dari orang bodoh sepertimu..!"

Naruto melompat di atas sebuah dahan besar. Membiarkan dirinya mengambil napas dan membiarkan Sasuke manatapnya tajam.

" Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tegas tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sasuke.

Katana berkilau itu terlepas dari genggaman pemiliknya. Bersama iris hitam yang membulat.

" K-kau..!" pekik Sasuke tertahan. Mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya.

" Kaget? Kaget ketika orang yang ingin kau bunuh berbalik mencintaimu? Kaget jika yang mencintaimu adalah seorang laki-laki? Dengar aku, aku mencintaimu!"

" Na-Naruto..." hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu melompat menuruni pohon. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya kasar di atas tanah. Memperlihatkan betapa ringkihnya jiwa itu. Betapa rindu yang menggumpal telah membunuhnya sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke berkata bahwa ia ingin membunuhnya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu mati oleh rasa rindunya sendiri.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku merindukanmu."

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam. Hingga ia merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan pucat mengangkat dagunya.

" Angkat wajahmu, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

" Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini kau masih ingin bertarung denganku. Bahkan jika kau masih ingin membunuhku. Kalau memang itu jalan yang harus ku tempuh agar aku bisa membuatmu tahu, tahu tentang perasaanku. Tak apa Sasuke. Aku sudah lelah harus terus menerus berharap kau pulang, sedangkan kau di sana sama sekali tak menginginkan keberadaanku." Naruto masih meracau sembari tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Angkat wajahmu."

Perlahan Naruto mendongak, memperlihatkan iris birunya yang memerah. Menahan tangis.

Sampai ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Dingin karena hujan yang terus mengguyur. Membasahi tubuh mereka.

Sasuke mengengkat tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri. Membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk bersandar di pelukannya. Naruto hanya terpejam, membiarkan Sasuke merengkuhnya. Membiarkan rasa ridunya menguap dalam pelukan mereka.

Kunai yang masih ia genggam terlepas. Berdenting di atas sebuah batu kecil di bawahnya.

" Sasuke..." lirihnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang mendekapnya.

" Diam." Sedikit bentakan itu membuat Naruto terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali.

Sekali lagi, Naruto berharap ini bukan mimpi.

" Aku mencintaimu. Pulanglah."

" Aku tahu itu."

" Kau juga mencintaiku?"

" Begitulah."

Jleb...!

Tubuh Naruto menegang bersama matanya yang membulat. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan melakukannya.

Naruto tersenyum singkat saat merasakan nyeri yang hebat di perutnya. Nyeri yang mengoyak perasaannya. Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Ketika ia merasakan sebuah kunai menembus perutnya, ia tahu, semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Darahnya menetes sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh di atas tanah yang lembab. Memberikan aroma luka yang selalu ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun.

" Pada akhirnya memang seperti ini. Ketika aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah berhenti membenciku, kau tak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba membunuhku." Ucapan itu terputus saat Naruto merasakan Sasuke memeluknya erat. " Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Kalau aku rela mati untuk membawamu pulang."

Sasuke hanya diam, meresapi aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar di hidungnya.

" Sampai kapanpun, semua tak akan berubah. Ketika aku menyerahkan nyawaku padamu, kau akan mengambilnya. Aku tahu itu Sasuke. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Naruto merasakan punggungnya basah oleh air mata Sasuke yang hangat.

Pelukan itu terlepas bersama napas Naruto yang sesak. Darah yang mengalir membasahi sekelilingnya. Ia terjatuh, rebah. Menatap nanar pada langit yang menangis. Langit menagis untuknya, menangis untuk air matanya yang telah habis saat ia merasakan Sasuke manghujamkan kunai itu tepat di perutnya.

Samar, pandangan Naruto yang mulai menggelap. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke membopong tubuhnya dan meneduhkan tubuh lemah itu di bawah pohon besar, kemudian berjalan menjauhinya dalam malam yang dingin dan hujan yang mengguyur tanpa permisi. Sayup-sayup, ketika pendengarannya mulai menghilang, ketika tubuhnya tak merespon setiap perintah otaknya, ia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke menggumam lirih—

" Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, ia dapat melihat Sasuke memungut katananya yang basah dan melompati dahan demi dahan.

" Aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamat hari kasih sayang, Sasuke." Ucapnya pada bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mulai menghilang, tertelan oleh gelapnya hutan.

Telinganya yang perlahan sunyi, seolah dapat mendengar Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan memberi ucapan selamat hari kasih sayang padanya. Dalam pandangannya yang mulai memutih, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke kecil menggenggam tangannya erat dalam senyuman tulus.

Semua berhenti, hari demi hari yang menggenggamnya, terhenti—

—dan benang merah itu terpintal sebagai sebuah rajutan kasih yang terhalang oleh benci.

Fin

Sebenarnya ini buat kontes FF di tempat lain. Tapi saya tertarik untuk mempublishnya, ya sudah saya publish saja. Reviewnya, saya tunggu.


End file.
